Raising Recovery
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: When Saeyoung and the Main Character ("Angel" in this story) got married six years ago, it was something extraordinary. Standing here at Angel's funeral wasn't... But Yoosung knew he had to help Saeyoung...and Saeyoung's daughter, Malaika. What he did not expect...was to become her mother...but he wouldn't have it any other way.


I do not own Mystic Messenger or the characters, that belongs to Cheritz. But I'm so similar to both Yoosung and 707 that I feel like their lovechild |D Now I have like five or six fanfictions of them and if this one is enjoyed by some, I might post some more of them. I also posted this story to my Archive of Our Own account, so please do not worry if you see it in both places.  
I did create Malaika Althea Choi though~ hope you like her!

* * *

 **Raising Recovery**

 **~/~**

" _I miss her so much. But I'd be dead if I didn't have you two here..."_

Yoosung could still remember the funeral.

It was a permanent mark on his head. Seeing Jumin and Saeyoung both actually sobbing was the strangest thing he could remember. Jaehee and Zen crying as well, and he himself unable to hold it together. They all hadn't cried that badly since the day V had been buried. Yoosung honestly hadn't been sure how to process that day, having by then been through Rika, V, and Angel's deaths. But he knew that of all of them, the one suffering the most was Saeyoung, as he had become her husband. The wedding had been just about six years prior, and the whole RFA had made it to see the pair unite. Yet now, at that tender point where the hacker was 28, they all had to bury his wife. That wasn't why Yoosung remembered the funeral though. He didn't remember it for all the tears that had been shed, or how awful he had felt that day. He didn't remember it for how much he had comforted Saeyoung in order to ease his pain.

No. He remembered it for the little girl that had been in Saeyoung's arms, and for the fact that he became her stand-in mother that day.

That little girl was Saeyoung and Angel's newborn daughter, Malaika. The girl that Angel had died giving birth to, Saeyoung was having to cradle at the funeral. All of the tears pouring down his face, he just held the sleeping baby who had no way of knowing the pain everyone was in. It was so intense that no one else had the heart to ask to hold Malaika, to enjoy the result of Saeyoung and Angel's love. Yoosung hadn't even requested to hold her, but he had come to offer comfort to Saeyoung prior to, after, and during the funeral. It was after the funeral however, that both Yoosung and Saeyoung had managed to change their lives.

"Saeyoung...I'm so sorry. I know you've got to be in a lot of pain right now," Yoosung murmured.

Saeyoung looked to him, his gold eyes dull with misery, "That's...I am, but...I have to hold on for Malaika."

Yoosung knitted his brows, sighing softly, "If...if you two ever need anything or anyone, I'll be here. I will always be here. Angel was special to me too, you two have always been my best friends..."

There was a pause as Saeyoung glanced down at the tiny sleeping child swaddled in pink. She was wearing a fluffy white baby onesie, and she was still asleep. Despite everyone else wearing black, Saeyoung had figured she deserved to be colorful even in this day. He knew if her eyes were open, they would be gold like his own, but she also bore the brown hair of his wife. Saeyoung then looked back up to Yoosung, swallowing all of his pride down.

"Help me raise her. Please...I can't do this on my own."

"...S-Saeyoung..." Yoosung's purple eyes were wide, "-are you sure...?"

"Not alone. I can't raise her alone. A person like me doesn't deserve to be her sole parent, I couldn't even save her mother. The most I can do is make sure she has two parents to get her through this world. You're the only one I can ask..."

Yoosung blinked, but he nodded, "Okay. I'll be her mother, alright?"

Somehow, that managed to make Saeyoung smile, "Thanks."

After that day, Yoosung joined Saeyoung and Malaika's home. He kept going to college from there, continuing his studies while helping to parent the girl. Even when she woke him up at the bright and earliest wee hours of the day, he still made an effort. Even when Saeyoung broke and couldn't carry the weight, he made an effort to help his dear hacker friend. No matter what happened, Yoosung decided he would always be there for Malaika and Saeyoung. For Angel's sake...and for the sake of Saeyoung himself. All he could do was dedicate himself for the sake of the one that the RFA had known as Seven or Luciel for ages. Now he was Saeyoung...and it was still perfect. To Yoosung, as long as he could protect the family Angel loved dearly...it was fine.

That had been five years ago. Malaika was five now, her father was working cyber security for a good company, and her "mother" had graduated college to become a reputable veterinarian at his own animal hospital. It had not been an easy road to get here... Yoosung could still remember all of Saeyoung's panic attacks, all of Malaika's confusion in watching her parents try to survive grief, and he could still remember Saeyoung's periled screams at the sky. He remembered the panic attacks, the parenting books, the confusion of children shopping, the first holidays, and the energetic heart of being a first time parent.

"Saeyoung...? You're spacing out..."

"Yoosung, wow. Look at her."

Yoosung glanced at the little five year old who was gently chasing a cat around while carrying a small rabbit. A little silver and white cat named Eun and a little gray bunny named Haneul, both females, that Yoosung had gotten for her fourth and fifth birthdays. He was even gently teaching her how to take care of the two, and Saeyoung couldn't be more thankful for the "mother" in Malaika's life. Her laughter was ringing like a little bell and Yoosung glanced to Saeyoung softly.

"I know. She's growing up, huh?"

"She is. She's already five. God...I...can't believe it."

Yoosung patted Saeyoung on the shoulder, smiling softly at the other male. He could see the emotions swirling in Saeyoung's eyes, both of love and of grief as he watched the child. His child. His flesh and blood. While Yoosung didn't share her bloodline, he was emotionally attached to her, just as she was to him. Long brown wavy hair in a ponytail swung from the girl's head and her eyes shined the brightest gold. Saeyoung wiped his eyes that matched her own, and he calmly sighed as he fixed her glasses. Grief had a hold on him still, but it was nothing that he and Yoosung couldn't handle anymore. After all, they still had the RFA, which still held parties. Even though Angel was no longer the lady to plan them, Yoosung and Saeyoung had managed to fill the role. They were big shoes to fill, but they knew she would have wanted that.

"Any new emails yet?"

"Not a single one."

"Damn," Saeyoung sighed.

"Moooooom! Eun threw the catnip mouse under the couch again!"

Yoosung laughed, trotting over to the couch, "Alright, let me get it."

Saeyoung leaned on the wall, watching as Yoosung got to the ground. While he retrieved the mouse, Malaika ran over to her father and hugged onto his legs.

"Dad! Do you think I'll go to college someday too like Mom?"

Saeyoung tilted his head, smiling curiously, "I think so, Malaika. What do you think you ought to be when you grow up?"

"A princess!"

That caused Saeyoung a laugh as he leaned down and picked her up, "But you're already our princess! I don't want to share!"

He pouted playfully at his little girl, who laughed excitedly as she kept the bunny in her arms. She was clearly a happy little girl, and she smiled widely up at her father. Haneul was sniffing around and Yoosung calmly gave the rabbit a carrot while she resting in Malaika's arms. He was always full of joy to see the father and daughter interacting, and he was super proud to see Malaika being so responsible with the pets. Not to mention Haneul and Eun were always gentle with the five year old. While Haneul ate her carrot, Malaika puffed her cheeks at her father with a playful whine. She then laughed as she grinned, showing all of her small pearly whites as she spoke.

"But Dad! I'll be the best princess in the world! I'll make you and Mom real proud!"

Saeyoung chuckled softly, "You already do."

Malaika tilted her head, "Do you think I make Mama proud too?"

Yoosung rolled from the couch, flopping on his back, and then laughing as Eun jumped from the couch to his chest. He threw the mouse for her, and she ran off after it. The question gave Saeyoung some pause though, and a silence hung after that. Mama had become Malaika's word for the mother that wasn't of this world, and Mom had been applied to Yoosung. It had been barely a year ago when Malaika had found the photograph of Angel, and that had forced Saeyoung as well as Yoosung to tell the story.

"I'm absolutely certain you make her proud, and that you always will," Saeyoung responded softly as he held the girl.

"I bet Angel is just grinning so hard about how lovely you're turning out," Yoosung chirped as he got back to his feet.

"Yay! I make Mom, Dad, and Mama happy then!"

 _"Mom? Dad? Who's this?"_

 _Saeyoung looked up from his laptop, only for his mouth to fall open. Yoosung, who had been sitting next to him peeling potatoes actually set the items down in his shock. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at the framed photo of Angel that he and Saeyoung had kept for all these years. It was in fact her in her wedding gown, standing next to Saeyoung just minutes before they would be sent off to the space station._

 _"Oh God..." Saeyoung's voice broke and he buried his face in his hands, "-why now?"_

 _"Saeyoung...she's four..." Yoosung's voice tremored, "-we have to tell her."_

 _"Did I say something wrong...? Mom...? Dad...?"_

 _"N-No Malaika...come here," Yoosung chided weakly, tears welling in his eyes, as he opened his arms for her._

 _"That woman...is your biological mother. Angel Lulu Choi. She was my wife," Saeyoung managed._

 _Yoosung could only wrap his arms around both as they told her the story..._

Malaika Althea Choi was her full name, and she was the precious little girl of a hacker and a veterinarian. She had been born of the love between said hacker and the woman that had saved him from himself. Yoosung couldn't help but smile at the girl he and Saeyoung had raised from that funeral day. A painful and dreary day they had suffered through brought them together to raise this one. It was something that Saeyoung was still shocked that Yoosung had even agreed to. Malaika sure didn't mind having too dads so far. In fact...

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, little one?" He inquired.

"Are you ever going to marry Mom?"

Yoosung went scarlet and just stood there, while Saeyoung had to remind himself that his arms were holding his daughter and he didn't want to drop her. The breath left his body and he felt like he was going to fall over at her simple little question. He couldn't say the thought of actually attempting to date Yoosung hadn't crossed his mind. Hell, it had crossed his mind a few times over the past five years, but he always somehow talked himself out of that. To hear it out of his daughter's mouth was a whole other thing entirely.

"W-Where did that come from, Malaika?" Yoosung inquired, his face pinker than her princess costume from Halloween.

"Well you and Dad said he was married to Mama once! Wouldn't Mama want Mom and Dad to be married too?"

"Uh..." Yoosung managed, his face steadily burning more and more, "-ah..."

"Maybe she would, Malaika..." Saeyoung softly spoke up, "-but there's a few steps."

"There are?"

"Yeah."

"What steps Dad? Can you do them? Do you have the instructions?"

Saeyoung laughed slightly, setting her down and then kneeling to her eye level as he ruffled her hair. Yoosung stood there in his confusion, dressed in simple blue sweatpants and a white turtleneck. He felt his heart racing and he felt completely dumbfounded at this development. Saeyoung was...calmer than he had been in ages though, and it surprised Yoosung. He swallowed and watched the redhead as he petted his daughter's head. Saeyoung couldn't help but realize that if Saeran ever recovered from being brainwashed, he'd have to introduce the two. He couldn't help but realize that explaining his life prior to Angel and Malaika would be something he would have the worst trouble with. Through it all though, he had to admit...Yoosung had never gone away. From that day that he agreed to help raise Malaika, he had been here. He had been here for when looking at Malaika became too hard for Saeyoung at rare occasions. For every tear that Saeyoung had shed, Yoosung had been the hand to wipe it away. He had been here when Malaika said her first words, walked her first steps, and ate her first solid foods. They had both changed the same amount of diapers and made the same number of bottles all her infant life... Together, they had gotten her this far...and together they would keep taking her forward.

"Malaika, your Dad has instructions for everything."

"You do! Because you're Dad!"

"Right!" Saeyoung laughed, "Step one is that Dad has to ask Mom to date him."

"A date! What's a date?"

"Dating is the stage before marriage. I'll explain that later"

"Okay!"

Yoosung found himself absolutely frozen in shock and he even heard Eun meow in some catnip induced confusion. Haneul was still peaceful in Malaika's arms, but now her blond "mother" was a dazed veterinarian. Was Saeyoung...? The purple eyed PhD holder of the house was absolutely at a loss, but at the same time the warmth growing in his chest was...

"Yoosung..."

Yoosung blinked, while Malaika rocked on her heels. He knelt down though, next to Saeyoung, and put his arm around the man's shoulder. Saeyoung responded by putting his arm around Yoosung's, before taking a deep, almost difficult, breath. So much so that little Malaika tilted her head confusedly.

"Dad? You okay?"

"I'm fine little one. I haven't asked anyone this question in over eleven years."

"Eleven years? That's a lot Dad!"

"It is."

"Wow!"

Yoosung was 99.98% sure...that his heart was about to fall out of his chest. Was this...really happening right now? Was it really? Seriously?

"Yoosung Kim...will you go out with me?"

"I...Saeyoung I'd be honored..."

"Dad! Mom said yes!"

Saeyoung laughed as he stood up and gently wrapped his arms around the blond.

"He did. Thank you, Yoosung. For...everything these past years."

"I'd do it all over again, just for your sake you know."

Saeyoung could feel himself tear up, even more as Malaika put Haneul down and wrapped her arms around their legs. He held tightly to Yoosung, choking up a bit as he hid his face against his shoulder. Malaika was squealing all the while, but Yoosung had to make sure this was reality...

"Saeyoung...are you...sure you want me?"

"Yoosung, you've saved my life in a way only one other person could."

"Mom don't be so silly! Dad loves you! He told me so."

Saeyoung scorched, internally regretting not teaching Malaika how to keep a secret yet. But even as he blushed, he couldn't help but hold onto Yoosung for dear life. This dear blond...he had basically saved his life. He was so beautiful and sweet, he had been the only reason he had made it this far alongside Malaika.

"Saeyoung, I...had no idea."

"Shh...it...I had trouble coming to terms... I didn't know if I could do it."

"I love you, also, Saeyoung."

"I'm glad..."

"Dad! Dad! When's the wedding now? Is that the next step? What do the instructions say?"

Saeyoung laughed, letting Yoosung go as he gently looked to his daughter, "The instructions say Mom and I have to be dating for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Saeyoung chuckled softly, patting her head, "-calm down and be patient with me, okay? I haven't done this in a really long time."

"Okay Dad! I will be patient! Dad...do you still miss Mama...?"

Yoosung tilted his head, "Malaika, I still miss her...I'd be shocked if Saeyoung didn't."

"Of course I miss her...I almost lost my will to live after losing her. But you and Yoosung kept me this far. Angel would want me to move forward...and so...I'm going to."

"But you do love him right? It's not just to move on?"

"Wow, your kid already has the definition of love down pat," Yoosung chided.

"Of course, she's a genius like me," Saeyoung laughed, before nodding to Malaika, "-I love him just as much as I will always love your Mama, Malaika. She meant the world to both Yoosung and I, we'll never not miss her. But she lives on in the hearts of all three of us. Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" Malaika cheered.

Yoosung chuckled softly, "Alright you two. How about Mom makes us all dinner?"

"Yeah! Especially since Dad can't cook!"

"Heyyyy," Saeyoung falsely whined, "-that's cold hearted, Malaika."

"But true!" she chided.

Yoosung chuckled and patted Saeyoung on the shoulder, before walking to the kitchen. The father and the daughter watched their blond haired hero walk off, before they looked back to one another.

"Dad?"

"Yeah...?"

"Are you going to fully heal now?"

"Absolutely. With your Mom, Malaika...and with Mama watching over us...I can do anything."

"I'm glad, Dad."

He ruffled her hair, trying not to cry, "Me too. I'm glad too."

As Eun and Haneul played along...as Yoosung cooked dinner...Saeyoung sat to watch television with his daughter. For the first time in so many years...everything felt like it was in place again.

Finally...after so long...

"Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Mom!"

"Be right there..." Saeyoung paused, before smiling, "-dear!"

Yoosung blushed as he pulled the pot of spaghetti off the stove and chuckled, "Alright, honey!"

"H-Honey-?" Saeyoung sputtered, caught off guard.

"Yay! Mom and Dad are going to get married!" Malaika squalled.

~Fin~


End file.
